Not So Mile High Club
by creampuffsteph
Summary: my o/s for smut mondays. Edward and Bella meet on a flight to California. What happens when you mix instant attraction with too much to drink? And what will they do when they reach solid ground? AU/AH, EPOV, lemons


**so...this was my entry for Smut Mondays (find that on twilighted, right now, and read everyone's additions) that i posted quite awhile ago. i decided to post it here bc, well, all the cool kids are. i wanna be cool. plus i kinda want to make it seem like i'm being productive while my current story evades me. damn you dr. mcdouchey.  
thanks to mskathy for being my beta supreme and nina for coming up with the title. i'm the suck at naming things. both these ladies are win and deserve some attention in the form of r&r  
and also...i don't own twilight or vegas vacation...if you recognize some similarities in the beginning...however, the mattress falling at the end? all me.  
enjoy**

* * *

**EPOV**

I had been watching her since I first sat down in the tiny, uncomfortable chair. Sandwiched between two rather..._interesting _people, I leaned forward to escape the trap of their combined body odor. That was when I first saw _her._ She was beautiful, radiant, and a whole slew of other words that left my mind as soon as she bent over to retrieve her carry on bag. _She's got a nice ass too._ Unfortunately she was a few rows away from me, and surrounded by some..._interesting _people as well. If only she had an open seat by her, I'd go and start up a conversation. Instead I was stuck with the rather large gentleman to my left leaning into me as he tried to get comfortable. _I can't take this anymore._

After grabbing my duffel, I stood up. I'd rather walk around while I waited to board than sit there. My eyes kept drifting over to where I knew the girl was. She was sitting now, bent over at the waist to slip on her flip flops, and I couldn't help but notice the view again. I had a great shot down her shirt and like any man would do, I stared. _Her tits look good like that._ I probably could've spent the rest of my time waiting, staring at her, but she straightened up and just so happened to look in my direction. Her eyes met mine.

Normally I would have looked away, hoping I hadn't been caught checking her out. This time I was left a little dumbstruck. Big brown eyes were staring at me. Her cheeks flushed pink as an awkward smile tugged at her lips. _She so caught me staring. _I tried smiling back, going for sexy and flirty, but my smile just made her blush more and look down; long, shiny hair shielding her face from my view. _Damn it._

I decided to keep walking around, trying to discretely adjust myself after getting to stare at her chest. It had only been for a moment, but it was enough to put my imagination into overdrive. _I wonder what kind of bra she wears. Do her panties match? Maybe she isn't wearing any!_ Those thoughts weren't helping me any. The fact that it had been too long since I'd gotten any didn't help either. At least I'd have close to six hours on the plane to calm down.

--

I was finally situated in a much more comfortable leather seat. Traveling for work may not always be the greatest, but working for Ernst & Young had definite perks. _First class is the only way to fly_.

The flight attendant came by, checking to make sure we were all comfortable and situated before takeoff. I was closest to the window, the other seat beside me still vacant. The flight attendant leaned forward, using the open space to her advantage. Her uniform was grossly altered to show off her cleavage, but instead of being sexy like the mystery girl I had seen in the terminal, this set of tits looked leathery, as if she spent far too much time in a tanning bed. Sick.

"Sir, is there anything I can do for you before take off?" The flight attendant not so subtly shimmied her chest at me.

I was about to respond when I heard a throat clear behind the pair of not-so-fun bags dangerously close to my face.

"Excuse me, but you are in my seat."

The voice had a delicious undercurrent of sex, a subtle hint at things to come. Something Leathery Tits was trying desperately to achieve.

With a huff, the flight attendant straightened up. It was too much though because she smacked the top of her head on the bottom of the overhead compartments. I had to work hard not to laugh, coughing to cover up the noises coming out of my mouth. She moved out of the way to allow access to the seat.

What, or who, I saw behind the flight attendant made me gasp. It was the same girl I had been staring at before boarding. She was standing in the aisle patiently waiting for her seat and the delay allowed me the time to really drink in what she looked like. Her skin was creamy, porcelain like in its smoothness. Her hair, just as dark and shiny as I had remembered it, fell in soft natural waves around her face and down her back. She wore a dark blue top, the neck scooping down low. That explained for the excellent view from earlier. On her lower half was a white skirt which seemed to flow all around her. On her feet, simple gold flip flops. Her adorably small toes were left unpainted. Just from looking her over she seemed like an easy going, no fuss kind of girl.

My eyes finished their journey down her body and slowly made their way up to her face. Her eyes were wide with shock as she stared down at me. I noticed her bottom lip captured between her teeth. _Oh Christ, she caught me staring again! Quick Stupid, say something!_

"Hi, my name is Edward. Looks like we'll be seat buddies today." I tried flashing another sexy smile her way, even though internally I was cringing at my use of the term "seat buddy."

"Hello," she muttered while plopping down in her seat rather awkwardly.

"So Mr. Cullen..." oh great, Leathery Tits was back, "can I get you anything to drink before we head out?" She was batting her lashes at me now, and I couldn't help but notice the clumps that were stuck there. This woman was disgusting.

"No thank you."

"I'll take a white wine," the brunette beauty beside me spoke up.

Leathery Tits looked as if she wanted to refuse service. I'm pretty sure her pleasantries only extended to me.

"Are you sure sweetie?" A fake smile was plastered on her face as she tried to belittle the gorgeous woman at my side. "You must finish all beverages before takeoff. Maybe you should wait until..."

"I'll take it now." No 'please'. Just one final end all statement. Shut up and get her the drink. I liked this woman more and more.

The annoyance that was our flight attendant left with a grumble to retrieve a glass of wine for _her. _It didn't escape my notice that she hadn't told me her name. I wanted something to call her by, besides beautiful or gorgeous or sexy. I wanted a _name._

"So..." I tried leading her, hoping she'd tell me what I should call her by. But I got nothing. She just continued to stare at me wide eyed, as if she could not believe I was speaking to her. "Ok..." I trailed off, not knowing what the hell to say now.

Luckily, and this would be the only time I would think this, the flight attendant returned.

"Here." The wine glass was thrust forcefully into small delicate hands.

I was prepared to watch her sip slowly, casually. But that was not the case. She fucking guzzled that shit down and I felt myself gawking at her. So was Leathery Tits. This petite woman just sucked back the wine, handing the glass back to the flight attendant without so much as a glance.

"I'd like another one as soon as we're in the air please."

"O-o-okay." With that, Leathery Tits turned on her heel and left us.

"Are you ok?" I had to ask. I'd never seen someone act like this.

"Hi, my name is Bella." She extended her right hand to shake mine.

"Um, hi." I took her hand in mine and marveled at how tiny and soft it was.

"It's Edward right?"

I just nodded in response.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Edward. I'm Bella." She already told me her name. "Oops! I forgot I already told you. Sorry I just get so...nervous on flights. I don't really like to fly. If God wanted us to fly, He'd have given us wings. Seeing how I'm so freaking clumsy with my feet firmly planted on the ground, I'm pretty sure I was meant to not be up so high in the air."

"So if you don't like to fly," I was trying to stop myself from gaping again at her tangent, "why are you?"

"I restore art at The Met. I was asked to go to the Getty Museum to help with an El Greco piece there. I mean I could hardly turn down that opportunity, right? Besides I've never even been to California."

I noticed she seemed to have verbal diarrhea when she was nervous. It was cute, she revealed so much more this way. Too bad I didn't really understand much of what she said. What the hell is an El Greco?

"Well Bella, if you get scared, you can hold my hand." Again I tried to win her over with my smile. It seemed to work finally, as she blushed and smiled back at me.

"Thanks."

Before long, the plane was making its ascent into the sky. Bella was clutching at her arm rests, chanting "oh god, oh god oh god." Even though she was scared, my mind couldn't help taking it somewhere else completely. _I bet I could have her screaming "oh God"...or better yet "oh Edward."_

"Here, hold on to me." I pried her fingers loose and gripped on to her hand. She relaxed in her seat and I felt pleased that I could help. "Why don't you just close your eyes and try to calm down." Her eyelids fluttered closed as she tried to get comfortable in her chair.

I took the opportunity to just stare at her. Bella was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life, and for whatever reason, I felt inexplicably drawn to her. I wanted to know all I could about her.

Once we reached altitude and the fasten seat belt lights went off, I gently shook Bella.

"Are you awake, beautiful?"

She blushed deeply, "Yes I am."

We were staring at each other intensely. I could feel myself leaning closer and closer to her. All of the sudden I was hit with her scent; she smelled like freesias. I inhaled deeply as my eyes zeroed in on her lips. I wanted to kiss her so badly right now and judging by the fact that she was slowly licking her lips, I'm pretty sure Bella wanted me to.

"Your drink."

Perfect fucking timing. Leathery Tits came strolling up to us, handing Bella another glass of wine. Bella reached out and drank it down in one gulp. _She sure can swallow..._After handing the glass back to our flight attendant, Bella asked for another one. She must still be nervous to be pounding back the wine like that.

"Warm nuts?" Leathery Tits was handing out some for the first class flyers.

I heard Bella giggling next to me. She tried to muffle the sounds using her hands, but a snort still managed to escape her lips.

"You okay Bella?"

"Yeah, it's just," _giggle, _"she said warm," _giggle, _"NUTS!"

She blurted out the last word a little too loudly, causing those around us to look around in confusion. Bella noticed and laughed even louder. I joined in, laughing harder than I have in God only knows how long. Eventually Bella calmed down after our warm nuts were safely in hand and or mouth. _Hehe._

"So Edward, tell me about yourself," Bella was smiling hugely, a slight pink in her cheeks. Only it wasn't from a blush, but from the wine.

I didn't really feel like talking about myself. I was a boring CPA that spent too much time in the office or traveling to our different firms located across the country. I didn't have much time to get out and have fun, especially during tax season. Unfortunately, my lack of social life led to my recent dry spell, but Bella was persistent in her quest to learn more about me. She asked question after question. Soon I was telling her more about myself than I had shared with some of my closest friends. Her lure was magnetic and I was so lost in our conversation that I didn't notice when the food was brought around.

Leathery Tits handed us our trays of food. Another reason why I loved first class- real food, real plates, real silverware, real glasses. It really was the only way to fly. We ate in companionable silence. I watched as Bella speared the pasta with her fork, bringing it up to those peach lips. And when her lips wrapped around the silverware, I had to look away and suppress a slight shudder that ran through my body.

Bella continued to drink more wine. Though now she just took sips instead of guzzles. I lost count after her 3rd glass. She was definitely tipsy at this point; giggling and touching me lightly along my arm and shoulder. One time she even touched my chest as she laughed loudly after I told her a rather corny joke.

The dishes were taken away and out came warm chocolate chip cookies. Bella bit in and "mmm"ed in response to the taste. I bit into mine and thought of how she'd taste even better than the warm cookie in my hand. We ate the cookies quickly, wanting to get back to our conversation.

Once I finished and looked up at Bella's face, I saw her staring hungrily at my lips. Her tongue darted out and licked along her upper lip. I followed the movement greedily, feeling myself stiffen at the sight.

"Edward, you have some chocolate on your face."

"Where?"

"Just there. On the corner of your mouth."

"Here?" I tried to wipe away any offensive chocolate.

"No. Let me help you."

Her finger came up to my face and I felt it brush against my lip softly. When she pulled her finger away, I saw a glob of chocolate on the tip.

"No sense in letting good chocolate go to waste."

_She isn't going to do what I think she is...is she?_

As if in slow motion, her tongue again darted out as her finger came up to her mouth. Her eyes were trained on mine as one very pink tongue swirled around her fingertip. Immediately in my mind I replaced that finger with my cock. She sucked that finger into her mouth and I swear I almost lost it right then and there. Her lips were wrapped around her finger and she was sucking hard to make sure she got every last bit of chocolate off. When she pulled it out of her mouth, emitting a rather loud popping sound, I was breathing hard.

"Edward..."

"Y-y-yes?"

"Have you ever thought about joining the mile high club?" I was left speechless. Did she have any idea what she was doing to me? Bella stood up and turned to wink at me as she made her way to the bathroom.

_Jesus Christ!_

I waited for what seemed like an appropriate amount of time before getting up to dash towards the bathroom. I knocked on the door and waited for Bella to open the door. Her hand darted out and grabbed on to my shirt to pull me inside.

The door slammed shut and I was now very aware of how small an airplane bathroom is. My entire body was pressed up against hers. There was no way she couldn't tell how hard I was.

I leaned down to kiss Bella as she reached up to kiss me. Neither of us was expecting it and bumped our heads against each other. That didn't deter Bella though. All thoughts of a kiss forgotten, she was tearing at my shirt trying to get it off me. When she got it untucked from my pants, Bella's hands moved to my belt buckle, getting that out of the way so she could undo my pants.

"Bella, beautiful, slow down."

I reached down and cupped my hands under her ass, lifting her up so that her pussy was right up against my cock. Her legs wrapped around me as she began to place hot open mouthed kisses along my neck.

My moans were getting too loud. I longed to slip my tongue into her mouth. I needed to taste her and I needed our mouths connected so we could quiet ourselves. When I inched her back to press her up against the wall, I bumped her into the sink.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I pivoted and tried to seek leverage against another wall, but it was no use. I was spinning around trying to get us comfortable, bumping into the door repeatedly.

"Bella, put your left foot down right there," I motioned to the bench seat that the toilet was set in.

She complied with my wish, only, her foot never made it to the bench. It came splashing down _in _the toilet, sloshing that disgusting blue liquid everywhere.

"Ew!" Bella pushed me away roughly as she looked down to see her leg dripping with blue. "Gross!"

_Well that's one motherfucking mood kill._

I sighed as I stepped back even further. This was a bad idea.

"C'mon, let's head back to our seats. Just walk back quickly and no one will notice."

Bella nodded and opened the door. We were all for making a speedy return to our seats, but that was not possible. It seemed our stumbling out of the bathroom together was louder than we thought. Every pair of eyes was trained on us. There were some hollers and whistles as Bella ducked her head down to hide behind her hair.

"Oh my god. This is so embarrassing."

Bella didn't talk to me the entire rest of our trip.

--

We landed and stepped off the plane. I felt like I was following Bella, even though we both needed to go to the same baggage claim. Once our bags were retrieved and we both walked out towards the same car rental company, I noticed Bella turn back to look at me with a weird expression on her face.

"Are you following me Edward?"

"No, I'm just going to get my car."

"Oh. Me too," she responded with a quiet voice.

Bella stepped up to the counter first, giving the lady behind it her name. She was tapping her nails along the counter, impatient to get away from me no doubt.

"Um, Miss Swan." That didn't sound good. "I'm sorry to inform you but it appears we overbooked. There is no car available right now for use."

"WHAT?! But I paid my deposit! Doesn't that ensure a car?"

"Well, normally it does. However, the other person happened to show up and pick up the car first. I am awfully sorry for the inconvenience. We will of course be refunding your deposit back to your credit card."

"That doesn't do me any good! I need a car, not my money back."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do about it."

Just then another employee came out. He helped me get my car rental as I watched a very flustered Bella. She was on the verge of tears as the lady helping her continued to apologize and tell her there was nothing that could be done.

"Bella," I interrupted, "if you'd like, I can take you wherever you need to go. I do owe you. You can look into getting another rental after you've gotten settled and freshened up. That," I pointed to her leg, "has got to be bugging you. Let me make it up to you."

A small smile flirted on her lips as she looked down at her leg.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks."

With keys in hand, Bella followed me to the midsized sedan waiting for me. After all our luggage made it into the trunk and we were both safely inside, I pulled out.

"I'm really sorry about what happened Bella."

"Please, don't apologize. It was my fault, I shouldn't have drunk so much. I was just so nervous, and then when you showed interest in me, I couldn't help it. You're so beautiful." She blushed deeply.

"You're the beautiful one, Bella. I was just amazed you wanted me."

"Who wouldn't want you? You're perfect! And look at me, I'm so plain." Her eyes widened as if in amazement again.

"Bella, you don't see yourself very clearly do you?"

She didn't respond. We continued to drive for a few minutes before I had to interrupt the silence.

"So where am I taking you?"

Bella rattled off the name of a hotel. The same hotel I was staying at. _Coincidence? I think not._ I could not suppress the smirk.

"What?"

"That's where I'm staying at."

"Oh."

Silence over took the car again as we continued towards our hotel. We made it there quickly and without any incident. Our bags were taken inside as we made our way to the front desk to check in, and wouldn't you know it? Our rooms were right next door. _It's fate!_

"This is so weird, huh?" Bella looked nervous.

"Yeah I guess so," I smirked at her as we got into the elevator.

The door closed and I turned to really look at Bella. During that whole encounter in the airplane bathroom, I never once was able to kiss her.

"Bella..." I was feeling ballsy.

"Yes Edward?"

"Is it ok if I...kiss you? I just...never got a chance to do it earlier. And I feel like I'm missing out on something really ama..."

I was cut off by warm smooth lips on mine. Bella's lips. She was all over me, her hands came up and gripped onto my hair as her tongue slid out from between her lips to lick at mine. I opened my mouth, not once hesitating to deepen the kiss.

The elevator door opened with a ping. I didn't want to stop this. I was afraid if I broke away from the kiss now, the magic would be over; there would be no going back to this moment, but we needed to get out of the elevator and to our rooms. So very reluctantly I pulled away. Bella's eyes were still closed when I looked down at her, a smile tugging at her swollen lips.

"Do you want to go to my room?" She purred the words out.

"Oh thank God. Yes. I really do." I sounded desperate, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"I just want you to know that I don't usually do this. I'm not really the type of girl to just bring random men to my hotel room."

I quieted her ramblings with a kiss. I did not want her to feel guilty.

"Bella, I know. Me either." She seemed relieved at that.

Bella took her key card out and unlocked her door. I held it open so she could step inside and I followed behind her quickly, enjoying the view of her ass swaying back and forth.

"Do you mind if I take a shower really quickly? It's just the leg...it's grossing me out." I chuckled at her expression; nose wrinkled and bottom lip puckered out in an adorable pout.

"Of course. I'll wait for you out here."

"Don't be silly Edward. You can join me if you'd like." Her voice had turned sultry and low as she gave me her bedroom eyes.

I couldn't respond. My voice was stuck in my throat. She wanted me to join her? Really? How did I get so lucky? Bella quickly sauntered off to the bathroom, partially closing the door behind her. I heard her start the water and imagined her stripping down naked. My hands flew to my clothes, pulling my shirt up over my head. I kicked my shoes off and slid out of my pants so I was left in just my underwear and socks. I sat down to aid in taking my socks off and was just about to take off the last remaining article of clothing when I stopped to think about what I was doing.

_Am I really about to go join Bella in the shower? Can I do this? It just seems so...so...personal. What if she changes her mind and freaks out? Oh my God I can't do this!_

I was losing it. I was horny as fuck but scared as hell to go through with this. I really wasn't that type of guy. I didn't know how to just go in there and take charge. I mean, I could take charge if I wanted to, it was just_...fuck I could really use a drink right now._

My eyes scanned the room frantically. I caught sight of the mini bar. _Therein lies your salvation Edward!_ Bare feet carried me over to it, reaching out to drink the first thing my hand touched. I didn't bother looking at the bottle, I just managed to unscrew the cap and suck back the contents inside. I felt the burn in my throat as the liquid slid down. The warmth was already starting to consume my body. _Ah, liquid courage._ My mind was still a little too clear to just go storming into the bathroom. _Looks like you could use a pep talk Edward._ My inner...angel? demon? was encouraging me to act like a man and walk into the bathroom. Bella had invited me to join her. She was naked...and wet...for me. _And you'll get her even more wet soon enough. _I was smirking at my own inner monologue. Fuck yes I'd get her even more wet. I took another long swig just for good measure.

Just as I was making my way to Bella in the shower, the bathroom door opened and out stepped Bella wrapped in a towel. She looked so good like that; water dripping off the ends of dark locks of hair. I wanted to rip the towel off her body. I wanted to stare at her naked body, touch it, caress it.

"What happened?" Bella pouted at me as she started fidgeting with the towel.

"Um...I just...well..."

"Decided to raid my mini bar?" She looked down at the bottle of...huh, vodka...in my hand. "You better pay for that." I watched as she opened the towel and let it drop at her feet. My hand almost mimicked her motion...bottle of vodka thisclose to falling to the ground.

"Yeah, I'll make it up to you."

"Good. Because ever since this afternoon I've been feeling especially...thirsty." She licked her lips as she stared down at the tent in my boxer briefs. _Yes, you can swallow it all beautiful..._

She stalked over to me, tits bouncing and swaying with each step. I was mesmerized as she closed the distance between us and before I could really register what was happening, Bella was standing in front of me, slowly sinking down to her knees.

"These have got to go Edward." She tugged down my underwear, sliding them to my feet where I could kick them off.

Her small warm hand wrapped around my cock, slowly gliding up and down the shaft. She looked so good down there and it took every ounce of will power to not grab a hold of her head and push her mouth closer to my head. As if reading my mind, Bella inched closer to me, lips brushing up against my tip. I let out a low growl as I watched her tongue dart out to lick away the precum beading at my slit. _Even better than I imagined. _That pink tongue continued to swirl around the head of my cock, making me shudder at each slick touch. My hips were jerking forward, wanting to bury myself in her mouth. I was desperate to fuck her mouth.

Bella opened her mouth, taking me in deep; sucking me while she played with my balls. _So fucking good_. She looked up at me as she continued to suck on my cock. _So fucking sexy. _Her tongue was swirling around my shaft as she moved up and down me. When I thought it couldn't get any better, I felt myself hit the back of her throat. Bella swallowed around my cock and the muscles in her throat tightened so good around me. I had to stop her or I'd be a goner. And I really, really needed to fuck her. Hard.

I pushed back on her, hoping she'd get the hint. When Bella took me out of her mouth, I noticed an almost...disappointed look on her face. _Does she think I don't like that shit? _

"Bella, baby, that feels good. Too good actually." She still looked upset. _We can't have that, now can we? _I lifted her body up and turned us so we were facing the bed. Without thinking I tossed her down on her back, smooth long legs dangling off the edge.

I forced her legs apart so I could stand in between them. As much as I wanted to just fuck her right now, I wanted to make her feel as good as she had me. I knelt between her legs, mouth close to her lips. She was completely bare except for a tiny triangle of short trimmed hair just above her pussy. And, my god she was wet. For me. I wanted to tease her, but my tongue was too impatient. I let my tongue trace up and down between her folds, lapping up the tangy juices that coated her. She tasted fucking delicious and I couldn't hold in the moan. My hands came up to her pussy, fingers pulling her lips apart so I could really dive in. I pointed my tongue and made it as firm and hard as I could, searching out her entrance. My cock may not be able to fuck her just yet, but my tongue would.

I dipped into Bella, feeling her buck up at the sensation. Her legs trembled as I continued to tongue fuck her. She was mumbling incoherently, head thrashing back and forth on the mattress as she sought out her own orgasm. My thumb came to her clit, swollen from her arousal. I traced circles around it until I heard Bella cry out.

"Oh god Edward, make me cum!"

With my tongue buried in her pussy, I pinched down on Bella's clit, sending her over the edge. Bella's back lifted off the bed as she cursed and screamed my name. She barely finished riding out her orgasm before I was jumping to my feet and slowly pushing my cock inside her. I could still feel small quakes from her orgasm, her pussy walls clamping down on me just barely. Bella gasped as I filled her completely. I watched her face, as I started moving inside her. Those brown eyes started to roll back ever so slightly as I continued to thrust slowly in and out.

I had made her cum quickly with my mouth but I wanted to take my time with my cock. Who knew if or when I'd be able to do this again. I was determined to show her that I was worthy of a repeat performance. She was still on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide for me as I fucked her slow and hard. I lifted both of her legs up and held them together against my chest. She was so much tighter that way.

Her hips swiveled and gyrated against me as much as the position allowed. It didn't matter though, this was all about her. I wanted to make her feel so good, better than anyone else could. Soon she was moaning out my name, still hyper sensitive from my tongue and thumb. I knew she was close and so was I. I began to move faster and harder, spreading my legs a bit farther apart so I could really plow into her.

I was fucking her so hard, Bella's body was moving across the mattress. I tried to hold her in place, but couldn't manage it. Soon I found myself kneeling on the mattress as Bella's body moved further and further along the bed.

"Bella, wrap your legs around me baby." The first position was too hard now but with Bella's legs around me, oh god I could fuck her even harder this way.

"Edward, I'm so fucking close, yes...oh please...make me cum."

My thumb moved back down to her clit. I flicked at the sensitive nub at the same time Bella lifted her hips. The shift in her body allowed me to hit her sweet spot, Bella crying out even more loudly as I continued to stimulate her. Over and over I thrust into her as I played with her clit.

All of the sudden Bella was falling over the edge, her orgasm pulling me along with her. I shuddered and shook violently as I came.

And then...what the fuck? I was falling over the edge! Literally! I watched in horror as Bella and I tumbled to the ground along with the mattress, my cock still buried deep inside her. I was really concerned I had hurt her somehow.

Bella started giggling...it turned into hysterical laughter as she realized our situation. We had been going at it so hard we pushed the mattress off the box spring.

"God Edward, that was...incredible."

"Mhm..." I nuzzled into her neck, even though we were almost perpendicular with the ground. "Let's do that again."

_Shit, did I say that out loud?_

"Definitely. But next time let's do it in your room. I don't know if my poor bed can handle anymore abuse."

_Next time? Fuck. Yes._

**if you liked this, you'll find BETTER at twilighted. and while you're there, check out FFFA (friday free for all) which is like Smut Mondays' evil sexier dirtier whorish twin. lol and by that i mean you get more of the "deviant" and slash and shit. good stuff. **

* * *


End file.
